


Microgravity

by mattygroves



Series: It's just a Milk Run, Rodney [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, attempted sex in microgravity, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygroves/pseuds/mattygroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh, Rodney thought as he drifted toward the ceiling. He’d expected sex with Sheppard would be pretty great, well, amazing really. But he hadn’t expected an out of body experience."</p><p>...This is the second part of a series that starts with 'Milk Run,' but can totally function as a stand alone. And not to worry, I definitely spent some time researching how Newton's Third Law functions in microgravity, and the mechanics of sex in space. For science. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microgravity

Huh, Rodney thought as he drifted toward the ceiling. He’d expected sex with Sheppard would be pretty great, well, amazing really. But he hadn’t expected an out of body experience.

“What the hell?” John said, somewhere below him, and Rodney opened his eyes to see that John was floating, too.

“Attention all personnel, this is your captain speaking,” Caldwell’s voice came over the ship’s loud speakers. “We’re experiencing a technical difficulty with the artificial gravity, as you’ve no doubt noticed. It should be up and running again in a few minutes. Caldwell out.”

“Where were we?” John asked, reaching for Rodney. Unfortunately, he wasn’t close enough, so his hand barely glanced over Rodney side, sending him across the room.

“What the hell, John?” Rodney said as he floated into the far wall, bouncing off lightly and hovering. 

“That wasn’t what I was trying to do,” John said, a little irritated as he pushed himself toward Rodney. Thankfully, he made contact and Rodney’s hands were on him as they spun.

“This isn’t so bad,” Rodney said, “We could just—if you—”

They tussled for a moment. The metal ceiling was really cold when John’s naked ass made contact, causing him to yelp.

“Huh,” Rodney said to John’s glare, “It turns out gravity is a pretty important component of sex. Of course, Newton’s third law and everything, but there’s no real substitute for field work, is there?”

“Colonel Caldwell here,” the voice came through the speakers again. “Brace yourselves.”

But before they had time to react, the Daedalus’ gravity was back online and they crashed to the floor in a tangled heap.

“Ow,” John whined.

“Did you, er, break anything? Anything important?”

“Just my dignity.”

“Oh, that,” Rodney waved it away like a gnat, “I had mine removed years ago, the human body is quite capable of functioning without it.”

He helped John up and they stumbled back toward the bed. “I’ll keep that in mind,” John said. “Now, let’s try this again. Where were we?”

A moment later, Rodney broke away from John’s mouth to say, “You don’t think Caldwell did that on purpose, do you?”

“He wouldn’t—yeah, he totally would. That bastard,” John murmured, recapturing Rodney’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are treasured by the author in a tiny pocket of her heart specially made for the purpose.


End file.
